love's dark past by snowdenomnight
by snowdemonnight
Summary: What happens when Rin, now a young woman is ask for her hand in marriage? What will a young demon lord think about this? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Love's Dark Past_

_The night was chilled with the last days of winter. I looked around and the small space that that milord had picked for us to stay at for the night. It had been eights years since I start traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. I glanced over were he sat with his back to a tree, and looked away quickly. _

_My eyes wonder over to were she sat. Rin had grown up in the years she had been with him. She was now a woman and had had become very beautiful. With her long dark hair, and her warm chocolate eyes. Her body had filled out in all the right places as well. He watched a she laid on the ground and fell asleep. _

_Rin walked into the little human village they had come across. She noticed when she walk passed people in the village, that they would stare at her. She keep walking and till she found a man who was selling kimonos. She saw the beautiful blue and gold kimono and loved it._

_She took it down and held it to her body. The merchant smiled at her as she held it up to her body. "Miss " he said. Rin looked up at him. "Yes" she replied. " That would look very lovely on you," he said. Rin smiled and paid for it._

_Rin turned away to look at the rest of the village when a young man came up to her and bowed. Stunned Rin did as well. The young man looked up and said "My name is Lord Shioriorn miss," the lord said. Rin gave a smile. " Hello and my name is Rin." she said smoothly. " Miss Rin I have never met one with beauty like yours" he said to her. A little shocked ." Thank you for such words and do not know how to answer," she said with a small smile. "To see the smile on thy face is good enough," the lord said with kind eyes._

_Rin smiled at the young lord and nodded. Then she looked at the sky. It was getting late and she knew her lord would be looking for her. She turned to him and said ,"It grows late and I must go thank you once again for your kindness," she bowed and walked away._

_The young Lord watched the young woman leave. He was awed by her. He had never seen another like her before. The lord knew what he wanted now. The beautiful young Rin to be his wife and would take her for his._

_Sesshomaru watched as the sky began to darken. Rin had not yet came back from the human village she went to look at. Sesshomaru wonder why this bothered him so much. "What could she be doing?" he wonder. He was just about to go and find her, when he caught her scent. She didn't smell the same because of all the human scents on her form the village. _

_He scrunched he nose at the smell. He watched and she sat something down. He noted the she look deep in thought about something. "Rin," he said. He watched as the she looked at him with warm eyes. "Go get cleaned up" he said. The woman looked and him smiled and nodded._

_Rin smiled, nodded and stood up. The air was warm tonight. She gathered her things and walked through the trees to the hot spring. Rin laid her things by the edge of the hot spring. After that she took off her kimono and laid it on the ground._

_The water was so warm, she started to relax when she stepped in. She was thinking of the young man from the village. He was very nice to her. The more she thought of him the more she started to blush. She hadn't meet many humans that were kind to her. She wonder again who he was._

_Sesshomaru went to check on Rin. She was still getting cleaned up. He stopped where he was. As he watched her, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He was blushing, BLUSHING, he had never blushed before in his life. His mind went back to Rin. He could feel the need for her in his body. But wait Rin was human he couldn't think such things about her. He went on watching her and fighting his feelings for her._

_Rin laid back against a rock that was in the hot spring. Rin wonder how she could meet the young man from the village again. He was so nice to her. Rin was used to demons but she has never meet many humans that she liked. Oh well I can't wait till tomorrow any way. Then I can go to the field that's near here and get some herbs to take with us._

_Rin stood up and got out of the hot spring. Feeling much better now she got dressed and walk back the spot were they were camped._

_I watched as she got out the hot spring. I closed my eyes against my body's will to give her some privacy as she dressed. Once she was done she headed back to the spot were we were staying. _

_Rin watched as her lord came and went to sit under a tree. She looked back to the fire. She pulled her long dark hair over her shoulder and began to work her fingers through it. Once I was done with that. I decided to go to sleep so I could get up early and go to the field._

_I watched as Rin laid down and quickly drift off to sleep. He felt the change in the wind as it chilled down a bit. He saw Rin shiver in her sleep. He stood and walked over to her. He crouched down to look at her . Rin was no longer the little girl that he had saved form death, the little girl that followed him around singing silly songs, and picking flowers. She was a grown women. She had become a sight to see. He knew human males looked and longed for her. But she was his…..she belonged to him._

_I bent over her and nuzzled her cheek. Pulling back from that I laid down by her a pulled close to me. I felt her shift into my chest. I buried my nose in her hair to take in her sweet scent. She always smelled of flowers and honey. He suddenly felt bad that he would haft to leaver her for a few hours to tend to some things._

_Rin felt a warmth that she snuggled into. She let her dreams take her away. She felt a bright light sting her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked around. Jaken was fixing some fish for her to eat. I looked up to see Sesshomaru standing not to far away. I stood up and walked over to him. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." I said. He glanced my way out of the corner of his eye and nodded to me. I smiled and went to eat the food Jaken had made for me._

_Once I had finished Lord Sesshomaru walked over to where I was sitting. "Rin I must go and leave you for a bit. Will you be fine on your own." I smiled up at him and said " Of course my lord, I will be fine and wait here for you." Her Lord nodded and walked away with Master Jaken following him._

_Rin walked in to the human village and smiled. It was always full of life. She walked around looking at things she didn't get to the last time. She met some of the people who lived there and they were very kind. A lady smiled at her as she helped her with her things. Rin nodded as the lady thank her. Rin wonder over to a field of flowers nearby. She sat down and started to sing as she pick flowers._

_(song)_

_The sun goes down and the moon floats up._

_The stars shin brightly as they look down on us._

_The is the time to find the people who are the closest to you._

_Oh my love where did you go._

_My love come and take me to the stars._

_My love come before the sun comes up. _

_And the flowers blow away. _

_Lord Shioriorn watched as the girl came into the village. She was not only beautiful but kind he thought as she helped a women with her bags. He watched as she went over to the field of flowers that was by the village. She sat down and looked up at the sky. As I looked at her I knew that she would make a great wife and could rule beside him. Then the next thing he herd made his heart melt with love. She started to sing._

_(song)_

_The sun goes down and the moon floats up._

_The stars shin brightly as they look down on us._

_The is the time to find the people who are the closest to you._

_Oh my love where did you go._

_My love come and take me to the stars._

_My love come before the sun comes up. _

_And the flowers blow away. _

_When she finished he wished it wasn't over. She not only look of an angel but she had a voice of one as well. He had to go to her and ask her to marry him. He step into the field. "Rin may I speak with you." he said to the girl._

_I was looking at the flowers that I had pick when I herd. "Rin may I speak with you." I turned around to find Lord Shioriorn walking my way. He had a smile on his face like he was happy about something. I smiled and looked up at him as he stood in front of me. "Yes Lord Shioriorn what is it that you would like to ask me." I said to the lord._

"_Rin I have wanted to ask you this since the first time I laid eyes on you." he said. I had stood and was facing him while he was getting ready to ask me something. " Rin would you do me the greatest honor and become my wife" he asked. I looked up at him shocked at what he had just ask me. " Lord Shioriorn I don't know what to say" I said to him. "Oh Rin say yes, Your are so wonderful and I fell in love with you from the moment I first laid eyes on you." he said with pleading eyes. " Lord Shioriorn please allow me a day or two to think about your offer . This is all going so fast." I said to him. "Yes I understand I will give you two days" he said walking away with a smile on his face._

_I walked back to the camp and got a fire started. I sat down in front of the fire and thought over the lords offer. It would be nice if I married him. I would have everything I wanted but I don't think that's what I truly want. I laid down and went to sleep still thinking about everything that had happened._

_I walked back into the spot where I had left Rin. I look over and saw her asleep by the fire. The look on her face was confused and wondering. He had wonder what had happened while he was gone._

_The closer he go to Rin the more he could smell another scent on her. A male scent adorned hers. Sesshomaru growled at this. What had happened to her while he was gone._

_I walked over to her and laid down. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my nose in her hair. I could feel her snuggle against my chest. This made a smirk tug up on my lips. I could smell my scent start to rub off on her. But the scent she had on her made me wonder what she had done while I was gone. He would find out just what she had been up to. But I also had a feeling that I wasn't going to like it. As I buried my nose deeper I fell asleep while keeping an eye on who was around where we stopped at._

_I sat upright when the morning sun hit my eyes. I head was still on everything that had happen the day before. As I looked around I saw master Jaken cooking some fish. I smiled at and said "Good morning."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning" I said to master Jaken as he was finishing cooking. I looked around and saw lord Sesshomaru sitting under a tree look out into the forest. As ate the breakfast that master Jaken fixed me and got up. I walked over to where my lord was sitting and sat down besides him. " My lord did everything go fine with your trip", I asked him. "Hn" was all I heard.

I looked down at Rin, she was looking up at the sky. I remember the male scent on her from last night. " Rin, what were you doing the other day." she looked up me confused. " I went to the small clearing of flower by the village, my lord." she answered. " Then could you tell me how you got a male scent on you, Rin." I asked. I looked down at her waiting for her answer.

I look at him in shock. I didn't want to tell Lord Sesshomaru what had happened with the lord Shioriorn. But judging form the look on his face said that he was going to find out one way or the other. " When I was in the field of flowers the Lord of the village came and talked to me." I said to him. " He asked for my hand and said he would give me a few days to give him my answer" I finished. I look to see how he would react. I hoped that he would not become to riled up.

I felt my anger rising with each word that came out of Rin's mouth. There would be no way that I would let some no good smelly male near my rin. She was mine and no ones else's. He would confront this Lord Shioriorn about this. But he also want to know what Rin felt about all of this. " Rin would you tell this Sesshomaru what your answer was to this human male's offer." I asked her. I didn't know if I was going to like her answer or not.

I thought about what Sesshomaru asked. I was happy that someone wanted me, but I didn't want to be with anyone but my lord. " I am flattered with the offer, but I do not want to marry him, my Lord." I said to him. " I plan to tell him that the offer was very nice, but I don't accept." I said. I loved my lord and wanted to be by his side all the time but I couldn't tell him how I felt. I wonder how he felt about me.

I felt the beast within me purr at her answer. She want to stay with me and not go with the human male. I took pride in knowing this information. But he was going to go with Rin, when she went to tell this human that she didn't accept. He wanted to see the human that dared to even think of taking what was his from him. He felt his beast making his claim know as well. But I still did not understand why I was having these feelings toward a human.

I look over at my lord after I gave him my answer. He look deed within his own mind. I was also thinking about settling down in a village where I could marry and have kids with my lords blessing of course. I stood and started to walk off toward the field of flowers that I was at the prior day.

I was deep in my thoughts when I saw Rin stand and walk off the east. I stood and followed her and came to a field of flowers. I saw Rin sit down and start to pick the flowers that were around her. I walked up and sat down behind her.

My Lord do you think that I am making the right choice by saying that I am not going to marry the lord" I asked. I looked up at the night sky waiting for an answer to my question. When the dog demon didn't say anything I looked at him. He look like her was thinking really heard about it. I wonder just what was going through his mind right now.

I heard rin's answer and thought about. Rin was growing up and was at the age where she could take a suitor. I think its what ever she wants to do. But the more I thought about her being with an other male the more anger I felt. I needed to tell Rin my feelings and I wanted to know what she felt for me in return.

I looked up at her to see her looking at the night sky. I saw the way the moonlight came down on her giving her the look of a hime. Rin was one of the strongest humans I known. She was loyal and brave, loving and caring, strong willed and mined, and she wasn't afraid to say what she thought. She would make the perfect mate for me.

I made up my mind that I would tell her how I felt and ask her to be my mate. I gave a look up at the sky and gave a small smile. I look at Rin and said. " Rin I would like to show you something if you would come with me." I asked. She looked up at me and smile and nodded her head. I reached out and took her hand and helped her up and took her in my arms. I turned and took off through the trees. I looked down at the girls in my arms and I know that she was the one that I would mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

(Rin's Pov)

"Good morning" I said to master Jaken as he was finishing cooking. I looked around and saw lord Sesshomaru sitting under a tree look out into the forest. As ate the breakfast that master Jaken fixed me and got up. I walked over to where my lord was sitting and sat down besides him. " My lord did everything go fine with your trip", I asked him. "Hn" was all I heard.

(Sesshomaru's Pov)

I looked down at Rin, she was looking up at the sky. I remember the male scent on her from last night. " Rin, what were you doing the other day." she looked up me confused. " I went to the small clearing of flower by the village, my lord." she answered. " Then could you tell me how you got a male scent on you, Rin." I asked. I looked down at her waiting for her answer.

(Rin's Pov)

I look at him in shock. I didn't want to tell Lord Sesshomaru what had happened with the lord Shioriorn. But judging form the look on his face said that he was going to find out one way or the other. " When I was in the field of flowers the Lord of the village came and talked to me." I said to him. " He asked for my hand and said he would give me a few days to give him my answer" I finished. I look to see how he would react. I hoped that he would not become to riled up.

I felt my anger rising with each word that came out of Rin's mouth. There would be no way that I would let some no good smelly male near my Rin. She was mine and no ones else's. He would confront this Lord Shioriorn about this. But he also want to know what Rin felt about all of this. " Rin would you tell this Sesshomaru what your answer was to this human male's offer." I asked her. I didn't know if I was going to like her answer or not.

I thought about what Sesshomaru asked. I was happy that someone wanted me, but I didn't want to be with anyone but my lord. " I am flattered with the offer, but I do not want to marry him, my Lord." I said to him. " I plan to tell him that the offer was very nice, but I don't accept." I said. I loved my lord and wanted to be by his side all the time but I couldn't tell him how I felt. I wonder how he felt about me.

( Sesshomaru's Pov)

I felt the beast within me purr at her answer. She want to stay with me and not go with the human male. I took pride in knowing this information. But he was going to go with Rin, when she went to tell this human that she didn't accept. He wanted to see the human that dared to even think of taking what was his from him. He felt his beast making his claim know as well. But I still did not understand why I was having these feelings toward a human.

(Rin's Pov)

I look over at my lord after I gave him my answer. He look deep within his own mind. I was also thinking about settling down in a village where I could marry and have kids with my lords blessing of course. I stood and started to walk off toward the field of flowers that I was at the prior day.

(Sesshomaru's Pov)

I was deep in my thoughts when I saw Rin stand and walk off the east. I stood and followed her and came to a field of flowers. I saw Rin sit down and start to pick the flowers that were around her. I walked up and sat down behind her.

(Rin's Pov)

My Lord do you think that I am making the right choice by saying that I am not going to marry the lord" I asked. I looked up at the night sky waiting for an answer to my question. When the dog demon didn't say anything I looked at him. He look like her was thinking really heard about it. I wonder just what was going through his mind right now.

(Sesshomaru's Pov)

I heard rin's answer and thought about. Rin was growing up and was at the age where she could take a suitor. I think its what ever she wants to do. But the more I thought about her being with an other male the more anger I felt. I needed to tell Rin my feelings and I wanted to know what she felt for me in return.

I looked up at her to see her looking at the night sky. I saw the way the moonlight came down on her giving her the look of a hime. Rin was one of the strongest humans I known. She was loyal and brave, loving and caring, strong willed and mined, and she wasn't afraid to say what she thought. She would make the perfect mate for me.

I made up my mind that I would tell her how I felt and ask her to be my mate. I gave a look up at the sky and gave a small smile. I look at Rin and said. " Rin I would like to show you something if you would come with me." I asked. She looked up at me and smile and nodded her head. I reached out and took her hand and helped her up and took her in my arms. I turned and took off through the trees. I looked down at the girls in my arms and I know that she was the one that I would mate.

(Rin's Pov)

I looked up into the face of my lord as he ran. The moonlight shone on his face making him look truly like the lord he was. As he ran I let myself enjoy being in his arms. We came to, what looked like a beautiful lake. It looked like there was some kind of magic surrounding it. My lord sat me down by a tree near the lake.

(Sesshomaru's Pov)

When we made it to the lake, I sat her down by a tree. "Rin, I would like to tell you something" I said. She looked up at me with those wonderful eyes. " Would you be my mate" I asked her. She looked shocked for a second, them she was in my arm. " Yes I would love to be your mate. I have wanted to be for a long time." she said.

That night everything fell into place as I laid with the women who is now my mate.


End file.
